


Генетический уровень

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Badass, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Заброшенное подземное помещение, вооружённые люди, братья Холмс, два пистолета на троих, здравый смысл… вычеркните лишнее из перечисленного.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Генетический уровень

**Author's Note:**

> Началось всё с того, что я подбирала фанмикс по «Шерлоку». В копилку «песен про Майкрофта» тогда ушёл трек Dave Gahan «Use You» (we have each other, you are my brother — логичнее некуда было выбор сделать)). Но на «ранних» версиях музыкальных подборок в категории «Майкрофт Холмс» стоял трек злой группы Godhead «I Sell Society». В последний момент я подумала о том, что трек тяжеловат… но мысли сделать что-то «под него» не оставила. Из него постепенно выросла и заколосилась такая махровая «бондятина»… ну, прекращаю болтать, сами увидите.

— Нет-нет-нет, — с порога сказал Шерлок Холмс, лишь взглянув на нагруженного сумками Уотсона. — Холодильник подождёт, ничего с ним не сделается. У тебя есть запасные патроны?

Джон моргнул. Шерлоку было всегда интересно наблюдать за его реакцией в такие моменты: сначала чуть шире распахивались глаза, выражая какой-то оттенок непонимания, потом взгляд на какой-то микронный фрагмент секунды затуманивался — Уотсон фокусировался на вопросе, подключая память и логику, — а потом…

Расширенные зрачки. Всего на секунду, но заметно. Прекрасно. Значит, патроны были, интерес к делу был — но, судя по вот этому явному, отразившемуся в глазах выбросу адреналина, Джон испытывал азарт и не собирался просто отвечать на вопрос Шерлока, пока не докопается до истинных причин.

— Зачем тебе? — спросил Джон, аккуратно отставляя сумки. Шерлоку было видно, как доктор лихорадочно перебирает про себя варианты ответов. И этот человек, делающий стойку на вероятность опасности и кровопролития, давал клятву Гиппократа, ха!

— Возьми с собой, — продолжал мысль Шерлок, мечась по квартире в поисках шарфа. А, ну конечно, он в морозилке после предыдущего эксперимента — жаль, потом придётся повторять исследование… — И отправь сообщение инспектору Лестрейду.

— Я не знаю его номер, — мягко сообщил Джон, наблюдая за беготнёй Шерлока.

— Знаешь. Я сам его завёл в твою телефонную книжку. Пиши…

— Прости, но ты не мог бы объяснить, в чём… — Джон встретился с Шерлоком взглядом и вздохнул: — Да, я понял, риторический вопрос. Диктуй.

— «Не обращайте внимания на перестрелку в канализации. ШХ».

— В канализации?!

— Ты с тем же успехом мог спросить: «На перестрелку?!!», но не спросил, — отметил Шерлок, вынимая шарф из морозилки и отряхивая его от намёрзшего льда. На пол со стуком отвалилась предательски прилипшая к шарфу намертво замороженная клубничка из феерических запасов миссис Хадсон. — Написал?

— Написал, — терпеливо отозвался Джон.

— Переобуйся во что-нибудь грязное, я пока найду отмычки, — сообщил Шерлок.

С его точки зрения, он высказал совершенно понятную и не требующую уточнения вещь. Почему Уотсон посмотрел на него глазами, близкими по форме к квадратным, он не собирался анализировать.

Сообщение, пришедшее на мобильник Шерлока за несколько минут до прихода Уотсона, было с такими нечеловеческими опечатками, что Холмс даже не сразу понял, что это не шифр, а просто введённый вслепую текст. Автоматический набор только усугубил дело, сожрав или перекроив все предлоги, но разобрать адрес Шерлок смог.

Адрес указывал на вход в канализацию.

Опечатки указывали на то, что человек, который набирал текст, не видел, что он набирает. Неисправный экран? Маловероятно. Завязанные глаза? Может быть. Связанные за спиной руки? Скорее всего. В некоторых словах было больше букв, чем надо — как будто набиравший промахивался мимо кнопок. Значит, скорее всего, длинные ногти. Женщина. Женщина в канализации со связанными руками.

Женщина в канализации со связанными руками, знающая номер мобильника Шерлока Холмса. В мире таких было немного.

Уотсон, предыдущие несколько минут терпеливо топавший по тоннелю коллектора вслед за Шерлоком и даже умудрявшийся как-то остроумно комментировать здешний «туристический маршрут», увидел её первым. И, судя по тому, как он споткнулся и чуть не упал, он не ожидал увидеть именно её.

Личная ассистентка Майкрофта Холмса умудрялась сохранять более или менее достойный вид, даже щеголяя распухавшим на скуле синяком. Она стояла, прислонившись к стене коллектора, и терпеливо ждала, пока к ней подойдут. Бежать, как какие-нибудь малоубедительные киногероини, навстречу спасителям, стуча каблуками, обливаясь слезами и звеня наручниками, она явно не собиралась.

Шерлок чуть приподнял брови, смерив ассистентку брата взглядом.

— Ариадна, — распознав выражение его лица, подсказала девушка, не дожидаясь вопроса. Её широко раскрытые темные глаза в сумраке тоннеля казались чёрными и бездонными.

— Подходит, — оценил Шерлок, наклоняясь к девушке и начиная пробовать отмычки.

Наручники были не из серии «игрушек для взрослых», а настоящие, тяжёлые, полицейские, из той серии, из которых можно высвободиться, лишь вывихнув палец. Или истечь кровью, порезавшись о край в попытке вырвать руку. Хорошо хоть, открывались они достаточно легко…

— Привет, — с запозданием высказался Уотсон.

— Привет, — без выражения отозвалась «Ариадна», косясь через плечо на то, как Шерлок возится с наручниками. В её голосе сквозило некоторое раздражение: видимо, ей было неуютно без предлога отвлечься на смартфон. Или просто её смущало присутствие Уотсона, потому что она не видела веских причин для демонстрации момента собственной беспомощности посторонним… Шерлок предпочитал это не анализировать.

«Браслет» на правой руке поддался, замок щёлкнул, высвобождая запястье девушки.

— Готово, — сказал Шерлок, распрямляясь. — Рассказывайте.

— Они перехватили автомобиль по дороге из посольства, — растирая затёкшее запястье, проговорила девушка. — Хорошо организованы, неплохо вооружены. Водителя снял снайпер. Нас с шефом, вероятно, рассчитывали взять в заложники…

Шерлок красноречиво смерил взглядом наручники.

— Мистер Холмс их отвлёк, и мне удалость скрыться, — продолжала мысль Ариадна, в явно безотчётном жесте пытаясь автоматически поправить причёску. Свисавшие с левой руки кольца наручников негромко звякнули друг о друга. — Думаю, у них просто не было расчёта на то, что им могут оказать сопротивление…

— Они идиоты? — моргнул Шерлок. На мгновение представил, что из оружия мог с собой носить его брат. И повторил, уже утвердительно: — Они идиоты.

— Почему вы не сообщили в полицию? — обеспокоенно спросил Джон.

Ариадна посмотрела на него, как на очень отстающую в развитии амёбу.

— Джон, это же очевидно, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Как ты себе это представляешь? «Простите, инспектор, у нас тут законспирированного деятеля правительства похитили, и хорошо бы ему помочь поубивать десяток условных гражданских»?..

Судя по выражению лица Уотсона, он до сего момента не смотрел на ситуацию с такой стороны:

— Шерлок, но он же…

— Он же — кто? Сидящий на диете чудик с зонтиком, который не любит беготни? — Шерлок отметил, что, когда он это произнёс, лицо Ариадны на секунду исказилось. Девушка была готова рассмеяться от такого определения. Вероятно, она понимала, насколько оно было неточным. Или на чём там обычно держалось чувство юмора относительно откровенных парадоксов и логических несоответствий?.. — Джон, если он _не любит_ чего-то делать, это же не значит, что он этого _не умеет_.

— Он же не Джеймс Бонд, — мрачно закончил фразу Джон.

— Нет, — криво улыбнулась Ариадна, протирая экран своего смартфона краем блузки и быстро набирая кому-то сообщение.

Кривизна улыбки, на взгляд Шерлока, была вызвана тем, что девушка, очевидно, считала, что не стоит скалиться от уха до уха в приличном обществе. Концентрация иронии в её «нет» говорила сама за себя: в сравнении с Майкрофтом Холмсом Джеймс Бонд её явно не впечатлял.

Шерлок мог это понять. В конце концов, Майкрофт был настоящим.  
И умел думать, а не только взрывать автомобили.

Исходя из парадигм героического поведения, предлагаемых обществом в форме устных пересказов или произведений искусства, Шерлок выделял три типа геройства в условиях коллективного побега: «А теперь стреляй мне в ногу», «Командир, брось» и «Беги, любимая». Поведение типа «А теперь стреляй мне в ногу» было характерно для законспирированных агентов; при условии, что те освобождали своих соратников, но должны были сохранить принципы конспирации, обозначенные агенты всячески выкручивались, нанося себе же ранения с намёком на то, что пленник сбежал сам («Вот тебе ключ от наручников — а теперь стреляй мне в ногу, чтобы никто не догадался, что я на твоей стороне»). Тип «Командир, брось» объединял ситуации умеренного самопожертвования в случае, если один из сбегающих пленников был ранен и понимал, что замедляет скорость передвижения своего соратника («Командир, брось меня, и пусть тебя не мучает совесть, если что»). Ну и, наконец, конструкция «Беги, любимая» подразумевала то, что более выносливый из сбегающих (в идеале ещё и неравнодушный к благосостоянию менее выносливого) решал задержать гипотетических преследователей («Беги, любимая, меня будут расстреливать ещё минут сорок»).

Ситуация с Ариадной и Майкрофтом, как бы вопиюще дебильно это ни звучало, по всем признакам проходила по типу «Беги, любимая». Неудивительно, что от этой мысли Шерлок неконтролируемо кривился в неприятной улыбке ещё довольно долго. Майкрофт и «Беги, любимая» в сочетании звучало примерно настолько же естественно, как и, допустим, доказавший гипотезу Пуанкаре пингвин.

То, что Ариадна обронила что-то про вероятные связи попытки похищения с последними ходами местной «верхушки» Ирландской республиканской армии и про спрятанный в коллекторах склад нелегального вооружения, звучало правдоподобнее в качестве мотивации для Майкрофта Холмса. «Беги, любимая личная ассистентка, а я пока тут всё тихо взорву во избежание международных конфликтов». Вот это уже было ближе к истине.

Впрочем, зачем ИРА похищать Майкрофта? Насколько Шерлок знал, люди его брата довольно сносно контролировали террористов, вплоть до иллюзорного симбиоза, который ирландцы скорее поощряли. Да и сообщавшиеся с коллекторами склады с массивом ящиков, явно не содержавших оружие, были, скажем так, не в их стиле.

Ящики, кстати, попадались всё чаще, и укреплённые в высоких стеллажах, и просто сложенные вместе. Судя по степени влажности стен и некоторому уклону пола, Джон и Шерлок уже были не в канализации, а в каком-то заброшенном специализированном помещении. Какая-то база? Забытое депо? Технические помещения под торговым центром, фрагмент недостроенной стоянки, старый тоннель?..

— Шерлок! — прошипел Джон, потянув друга за рукав и кивая куда-то в сторону очередного бессистемного нагромождения ящиков. В той стороне даже горел какой-то тусклый свет — и глухо слышалось эхо голосов. Холмс обернулся в направлении, которое указывал Уотсон.

За штабелем ящиков лежал человек.

Не мёртвый. Не раненый даже. Просто лежащий на спине потому, что в такой позиции его не было видно, а сам процесс не требовал особенных физических усилий. Только истинный отпрыск семейства Холмс мог так спокойно возлежать на территории противника, сложив на груди руки, в одной из которых был зажат пистолет. «Вальтер», определил Шерлок. Хорошая, добротная немецкая модель. Чуть тяжелее чем «ППК», чуть массивней, чем «ППС» — явно не стандартное полицейское оружие. Скорее всего, военная модификация «П99», но без укороченного магазина. Глушитель. Точно, «П99»; на других похожих внешне моделях просто нет пазов для глушителя…

Шерлок скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Джон инстинктивно отшатнулся, когда фигура лежащего человека в одно слитное движение поднялась из укрытия. Уотсон, вроде бы, что-то даже пытался спросить, когда Шерлок без церемоний зажал ему рот и рванул на себя, пряча за спасительной стеной…

— Необычайно рад обнаружить ваше присутствие, — очень тихо и очень серьёзно сказал Майкрофт, выныривая из-за угла, прижимаясь спиной к стене и на секунду вынимая обойму из «вальтера» — посчитать оставшиеся патроны.

Шерлок автоматически считывал детали. Мазок штукатурки на безупречном костюме. Ссадина на запястье. Казавшиеся тёмными от расширившихся зрачков глаза. Скупые движения. Семь патронов в шестнадцатизарядном магазине. Считал ли их Майкрофт или вынул магазин, чтобы мог посчитать и понять ситуацию Шерлок? Не важно.

— Убери ладонь с дыхательных путей доктора Уотсона, Шерлок — подсказал Майкрофт, вгоняя обойму обратно и не глядя на брата. — Ему будет намного удобнее.

Поразительно, как он умудрялся даже в критической ситуации бесить своим занудством по мелочам. Талант.

— Извини, — буркнул Шерлок, прекращая перекрывать Джону кислород.

— Мне только интересно, — полушёпотом проговорил Майкрофт, заглядывая за угол, — почему Ариадна связалась с вами, а не с моей охраной.

— Проявила такт? — угрюмо предположил Джон.

— У тебя есть охрана? — хором с ним спросил Шерлок.

— У меня и бронежилет есть, — безразлично отозвался Майкрофт. — Но я не думаю, что вы правы насчёт такта, доктор Уотсон. Скорее, это её больное чувство юмора.

И безграничная вера в шефа и его генетически близких родственников, подумал Шерлок, на мгновение встретившись с братом глазами. Ариадна явно верила в то, что Майкрофт сможет выбраться и сам. А если не сможет… видимо, в её системе оценки людей Шерлок был более мощным средством, чем взвод военных.

Или просто она считала его более эффективным в присутствии Майкрофта, чем кучка солдат. Может быть, она и не ошибалась.

— Зачем вы здесь? — озвучил неизбежный вопрос Майкрофт, смерив брата взглядом.

Шерлока это бесило. О, кто бы знал, как это его бесило. Мало кто бы понял причины — никто не мог до конца почувствовать, что это такое: просчитывать людей, замечать мелочи, анализировать детали… и только в случае с собственным братом чувствовать, как легко _считывают тебя самого_.

— Ариадна сообщила, что у вас неприятности, — сухо отозвался Шерлок.

— И ты бросился помогать? Прости, не верю. — Майкрофт снова выглянул за стеллаж, оценивая обстановку. — К тому же, это не ответ на вопрос «зачем», это ответ на вопрос «почему».

— А в чём разница? — нервно фыркнул Джон.

— «Почему» подразумевает физическую причину для данного следствия, — угрюмо пояснил Шерлок. — «Зачем» относится к личным причинам… этического характера. Quid pro quo, Майкрофт. Зачем _ты_ здесь?

— Я тут как раз «почему», — протянул Холмс-старший. — Видимо, через меня хотели надавить на какую-то публичную фигуру…

— Так это не ИРА? — уточнил Джон.

— Я вас умоляю, доктор Уотсон! — поморщился Майкрофт. — У ИРА нет причин пытаться меня похитить.

— Идиоты, — пробормотал Шерлок, сопоставляя в уме варианты и догадки. В случае похитителей его брата «идиоты» было не ругательством или художественным преувеличением, а не подлежавшим корректировке диагнозом, вне зависимости от их личностей.

— Они не могли вполне осознавать, что выкрали слегка не того человека, — меланхоличным тоном заступился за собственных похитителей Майкрофт. — Хотя… интеллектом они не блещут, согласен.

— Догадки? Варианты алгоритмов поведения? Парадигматические…

— Шерлок, не тараторь, — внезапно шикнул на детектива явно нервничавший Джон.

Братья Холмс с несколько вопросительными выражениям лиц посмотрели на Уотсона. То, что доктор выдержал взгляд, говорило в пользу его невероятной храбрости. Или отсутствия инстинкта самосохранения.

В образовавшейся тишине, без звукового сопровождения саркастичного голоса Шерлока, сама ситуация стала казаться несколько абсурдной. Доктор Уотсон и Холмс-младший, как бы глупо это ни прозвучало, влезли в канализацию с одним пистолетом на двоих для того, чтобы спасти Холмса-старшего — но было чертовски непохоже, что тот правда нуждался в спасении. Шерлок прищурился на брата.

— Перефразируем вопрос, — быстро и тихо сказал Шерлок. — Зачем ты _всё ещё_ здесь?

Примерно в этот момент прозвучала первая автоматная очередь.

Если по вам стреляют из крупнокалиберного скорострельного оружия, нет смысла пытаться уклониться от выстрелов. Технически, человек не может увернуться от пули — хотя бы потому, что пуля в среднем движется быстрее скорости звука, так что выстрела, который вас убьёт, вы просто не услышите.

Шерлок подозревал, что этот факт в конкретной компании Джона и Майкрофта можно было считать настолько очевидным и общеизвестным, что озвучивать его просто не было смысла.

От пуль не надо было уворачиваться или уклоняться. От пуль надо было банально прятаться — в идеале, с высокой скоростью передвижения по местности. Потому что, как бы быстро не летел кусок свинца, его направляет в цель человек. А человек всегда может промахнуться.

На удачу, из автоматов по доктору и братьям Холмс палили именно люди — что оставляло достаточно простора для манёвра отступления. Джон Уотсон со своей позиции отставного военного мог только отметить, что отступали они довольно профессионально. В данном случае это было синонимом слова «молча». Непрофессионалы неконспиративно и бессмысленно ругались, отступая под пулями и ныряя в укрытие; истинные профессионалы при этом если и ругались, то исключительно в уме. Так что в какое-то из ответвлений местного бетонного логова все трое вбежали в молчании. Джон толкнул какой-то металлический стеллаж за одним из очередных скоплений ящиков, сваливая его на бок. В секунду, когда все трое скрылись за ним, в хлипкий материал снова ударила автоматная очередь.

«Брэддок», девять миллиметров, автоматически думал Шерлок; дёшево, неточно. Но длинными очередями. С таким оружием могут просто задавить количеством…

Когда Майкрофт попытался высунуться из-за укрытия, в стену над ним влетел одиночный заряд.

— У них снайпер, — констатировал Холмс-старший.

— «Steier Aug», — практически одновременно с ним сказал Холмс-младший.

Оба неодобрительно покосились друг на друга. С точки зрения Майкрофта, демонстрация умения опознать винтовку по звуку выстрела была ненужным позёрством. С точки зрения Шерлока, ремарка про снайпера была лишней ввиду своей очевидности.

— Надо было брать запасные обоймы, — сквозь зубы простонал Уотсон. Сам факт того, что добрый доктор за считанные секунды их спонтанного пробега под пулями успел достать свой пистолет, совершенно нелогично развеселил Шерлока: Джон сейчас был меньше всего похож на человека, который раз в два дня покупал молоко и вытирал пыль с каминной полки и черепа.

— У меня есть запасная обойма, — спокойно прозвучал голос Майкрофта. — Но она не сильно нам помогает.

— И вы молчали?!

— А, ну конечно. Я не понял ваш блестящий план. Мы же всегда можем броситься на, фигурально выражаясь, амбразуру, паля из всех стволов. Разумеется, как я мог упустить эту возможность.

— По крайней мере…

— По крайней мере — что? Погибли бы живописно, добавив красного в местный интерьер? У них тяжёлые автоматы, а у нас два пистолета, доктор Уотсон.

— По крайней мере, мой пистолет не был бы просто балластом!

— Один мой знакомый офицер полиции в такой ситуации бы уже в запале предложил померяться стволами, — меланхолично протянул Майкрофт. Уши Джона вспыхнули. — Один мой знакомый подрывник бы уже предложил эти стволы тюнинговать…

Шерлок бросил на брата быстрый взгляд, оценивая. Лёгкая одышка почти не заметна — всё-таки он энергично двигается больше и чаще, чем хочет показать. Чёрт бы побрал эту его малоуспешную тягу казаться безобидным. Насчёт бронежилета не соврал, подумать только. Насчёт запасной обоймы — блефует, отвлекая внимание взвинченного Уотсона. Вероятно, затем же и реплики про тюнинг стволов. Смещает фокус с неизбежной проблемы.

— Прекратите строить из себя героя, доктор, — продолжал мысль Майкрофт, — меня это смущает.

Уотсон так свирепо засопел, что Шерлок автоматически отметил: доктор больше не паниковал. Как бы очевидна и проста ни была методика Майкрофта по восстановлению психологического комфорта, она работала.

Что понравилось Шерлоку намного меньше, так это то, что Холмс-старший умудрился уйти от ответа на поставленный братом вопрос. Вопиющий факт того, что автоматные очереди были веской причиной не отвечать, Шерлока не волновал; у его брата были отмазки и оригинальнее.

— Не ИРА, — быстро проговорил Шерлок, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на след снайперской пули в стене, — не торговля оружием, — совершенно не подходящие для вооружения ящики, да и стрелять они бы не стали, если бы боялись, что что-то из снарядов сдетонирует… Не торговля людьми. Майкрофт, нам тут долго не просидеть. Что в ящиках?

— Фармацевтика, — скупо отозвался Холмс-старший.

— Наркотики? — вскинул брови Джон.

— Лекарства, — сухо поправил Майкрофт. — Контрафакт. Нелегальный ввоз. Попытка шантажом добиться выхода на рынок.

Шерлок секунду моргал, глядя на брата, и вдруг начал мелко трястись.

— Что такое? — нахмурился доктор.

— Джон, — давясь смехом, выстрадал Шерлок, — ты не представляешь, насколько новую грань понятия «идиоты» нам раскрывают здешние похитители!

Судя по выражению лица Уотсона, он так и не понял, о чём шла речь, что развеселило Шерлока ещё сильнее. Доктор каким-то непостижимым образом умудрялся не видеть совершенно явно лежащего на поверхности факта…

В секундной тишине раздался какой-то писк.

— Быстро она, — заметил Майкрофт, ставя «вальтер» на предохранитель и зачем-то доставая из кармана жилетки часы на цепочке.

По сравнению с той сверхновой, которая в тот момент вспыхнула в сознании Шерлока, прозвучавшая несколько секунд назад автоматная очередь была чем-то вроде комариного писка. Специализированные датчики засекли бы лёгкий сбой ритмов функционирования мозга, резкое учащение пульса, повышенную активность надпочечников и беспорядочную диффузию эндокринной системы.

У нормальных людей это называлось оглушительным восторгом.  
У Шерлока Холмса это называлось моментом догадки.

— Ты их вычислил, — быстро, не давая брату вставить слова, выпалил Шерлок. — Ты их вычислил и сделал себя мишенью. Вот почему мама насторожилась насчёт твоего официального перевода на другую должность — ты прорабатывал внешнее прикрытие. Давал повод для похищения. Ты не носишь с собой крупнокалиберного оружия. Ты почти никогда не ездишь в одной машине с ассистенткой. Что пошло не так?

Джон оторопело уставился сначала на Шерлока, потом на Майкрофта. Старший брат молча смерил младшего взглядом и нехотя отозвался: 

— Ариадна оказалась лишена мобильного доступа к системе наведения. Пришлось отвлечь похитителей, чтобы она могла выбраться и запустить программу.

— Мистер Холмс, — подал голос Уотсон, — о чём тут…

Майкрофт устало поморщился. Уотсон каким-то чудом верно истолковал это, как вежливую просьбу заткнуться. Шерлок относил такую прозорливость на счёт того, что Майкрофт и без пистолета в руках мог быть очень убедительным.

— Небольшая правительственная операция, — лаконично проговорил Майкрофт, снова снимая пистолет с предохранителя. Чёртов педант. — Поток контрафактных лекарственных препаратов на наш рынок надо было пресечь. Мы спровоцировали реакцию верхушки ответственной за это организации. В данный момент операция по ликвидации их базы входит в заключительную фазу.

— Он хочет сказать, — хмыкнул Шерлок, засунув руки в карманы пальто и вольготно привалившись спиной к перевёрнутому стеллажу, снова содрогнувшемуся от автоматной очереди, — что мы находимся как раз в помещении, которое он планировал взорвать. Ариадна, насколько я понял, только что активировала маяк для твоей… системы наведения. Я всегда знал, что ты даже свой неприкрытый фетишизм сможешь употребить на благо Родины и Королевы.

— Это не фетишизм, Шерлок.

— О, а как тогда назвать карманные часы с маяком для… ракеты? Или что у тебя в запасе на случай взрывания подпольных баз торговцев фармакологической отравой?

— Карманные часы — это _нормально._

— Ну да. Я уже видел, какими нормальными бывают твои…

— Может, хватит?! — не выдержал Уотсон. Шерлок некстати подумал о том, что ветерану войны в Афганистане удивительно удачно дался тон воспитательницы детского сада: во всяком случае, интонация сработала.

— Позволите, я кое-что проясню? — вежливо поинтересовался Майкрофт, холодно глядя на доктора.

Джон посмотрел на Холмса с выражением лица, которое можно было бы описать фразой: «У меня тоже есть пистолет, и он тоже заряжен — и плевать, что твой немного больше».

— Проясняйте, — буркнул Уотсон. — Только быстрее, если можно — эту железку скоро окончательно прострелят…

— Не прострелят, — хмыкнул Шерлок.

— Они боятся разнести ящики с продукцией, — криво улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Препараты у них дорогие, зато автоматы дешёвые — бьют очень неточно. Если в нас и будут стрелять на поражение, то только из снайперской винтовки. А этими вялыми очередями они просто пытаются нас выманить из-под прикрытия.

— По теме, пожалуйста, — насупился Джон.

Шерлок поймал себя на мысли о том, что доктор с вот так сурово выдвинутой вперёд челюстью почему-то выглядел до комизма мило. Судя по тому, с каким сдержанным любопытством исследователя наблюдал за доктором Майкрофт, так показалось не только Шерлоку.

— У нас есть небольшая проблема, — буднично отметил Майкрофт, взвешивая на ладони собственные часы. — В течение нескольких минут требуется подтвердить активацию маяка — или прервать сигнал. В первом случае это повлечёт направленный взрыв через сто двадцать секунд. Во втором — отменит все текущие директивы по уничтожению. Если через условленное время никакого сигнала не поступит, залп будет произведён по умолчанию.

— Через какое именно условленное время? — замогильным тоном поинтересовался Уотсон. На лице доктора просто-таки цвёл буйным цветом букет воспоминаний о собственном участии в операциях, в которых фигурировало слово «залп».

Майкрофт откинул крышку часов и сообщил:

— Через четыре минуты двадцать две секунды.

— Но Ариадна ведь не станет активировать программу запуска, пока ты здесь, — моргнул Шерлок, склонив голову набок.

— Может быть, — пугающе похожим движением склонив голову, моргнул в ответ Майкрофт. — Но я подозреваю в ней профессионала.

В наступившей тишине даже не стреляли.

— Я был бы рад, если бы у вас были свежие идеи, — сказал Майкрофт со своей откровенно неприятной улыбкой. — Потому что, даже если мы сейчас забросим передатчик подальше, чтобы Ариадна могла запеленговать другую точку наведения снарядов, мы с вами всё ещё сидим в бетонной коробке с сомнительным выходом в канализацию.

С тем же успехом Майкрофт мог бы сказать: «Нас тут даже при слабой силе взрыва размажет взрывной волной, как Гитлера в Вольфсхайме по плану полковника Штауффенберга». Или проще: «Можно начинать осознавать собственную смертность». Или ещё проще: «Мы трупы». Или…

— Отступим дальше к выходу в канализацию, — задумчиво подал голос Джон. — Там больше шансов.

— Тогда есть смысл не подавать никакого сигнала, — кивнул Шерлок. — Три минуты и сто двадцать секунд — неплохая фора.

— Две с половиной минуты и сто двадцать секунд, — поправил его Майкрофт, бросив взгляд на часы. С взятым наизготовку «вальтером» в одной руке и старомодными часами в другой он смотрелся ходячим анахронизмом, который был бы забавен в отрыве от контекста. — Готовы, джентльмены?

Джентльмены в лице Джона Уотсона отрывисто кивнули. Неопределяемые формы жизни в лице Шерлока Холмса вынули руки из карманов и снисходительно фыркнули.

— Выдвигаемся, — отрывисто высказался Майкрофт, швыряя часы через плечо на звук мгновенно возобновившейся стрельбы.

Пожалуй, единственным, к чему Шерлок оказался не готов, так это к тому, что его старший брат встанет в полный рост и, вместо того, чтобы бежать, начнёт стрелять в ответ.

Скорость их с Уотсоном передвижения можно было списать исключительно на шок — при общих равных показателях Шерлок начал бы упираться и пытаться утащить упрямого брата за собой. В данной же ситуации Шерлок был настолько занят осмыслением каких-то совершенно выпадавших из контекста ситуации вспышек визуальной памяти, что целых полторы минуты позволял Уотсону увлекать себя за собой.

Нормальный человек сказал бы, что у него жизнь пролетела перед глазами. Шерлок Холмс, ныряя вслед за доктором в проход к канализации, отгороженный от нелегального склада небольшим узким коридором и раскрошившимся от времени бетонным выступом, был склонен назвать своё состояние неконтролируемой попыткой отыскать прецеденты такого поведения брата хотя бы в личной памяти.

Память, как показала практика, была богата на красочные картинки. Но такого образца действий в ней не было. Ни в один шаблон это не встраивалось. Ни в одну схему не подставлялось.

Судя по выражению глаз Майкрофта, в тот момент, когда до взрыва оставалось меньше шестидесяти секунд, а стрелять внезапно начали не по нему, у него тоже что-то заклинило в памяти. Во всяком случае, с неуместным самодовольством подумал Шерлок, наугад стреляя из пистолета Уотсона, чтобы отвлечь внимание на себя, теперь они были квиты. Братья Холмс. Разрыв шаблона поведения друг другу. Счёт 1:1. Интересное ощущение…

Сложно было различить, кто кого в итоге втащил за бетонную перегородку через ещё пятьдесят две секунды. Братья рухнули в угол, к Уотсону, намертво сцепившись. Позади ухнуло и взвыло пламя, пыхнув из прохода и жадно лизнув бетонные блоки над их головами. Последним, что успел подумать Шерлок в тот момент, было то, что Ариадна всё-таки оказалась профессионалом.

Секунду или две в наступившей за взрывом тишине Шерлок ощущал неприятную пустоту в мыслях. А потом начал анализировать ощущения.

Запах гари — видимо, от его же собственных волос. Странная смесь ароматов пачули и пороха — от пиджака Майкрофта. Прощупавшийся под ладонями сквозь твид и ткань рубашки кевлар бронежилета. Тяжесть зажатого в руке брата «вальтера» приходилась где-то в район поясницы, неровное дыхание Майкрофта — на левый висок. Судя по всему, принявший удар о землю на себя Холмс-старший пытался восстановить способность дышать ровно и при этом не наесться шевелюрой Холмса-младшего…

При общих равных показателях, если бы речь шла о других, _о нормальных людях_ , а не о них с братом, Шерлок бы подумал, что Майкрофт его обнял, защищая от взрыва. При текущих исходных данных они просто приняли то положение относительно друг друга в пространстве, которое было максимально логичным для текущей ситуации.

Шерлок чуть приподнял голову. Так и есть: Майкрофт, видимо, тоже сейчас пытался отследить его реакцию и спрогнозировать поведение. Во всяком случае, Шерлок подозревал, что у него самого сейчас точно такой же вопросительный взгляд. Оставалось надеяться, что не такая же закопчённая физиономия…

— Только маме не рассказывай.

Это они сказали хором.

Со стороны, наверное, это смотрелось довольно эффектно. Хищный, остроносый старший брат, неправдоподобный в сочетании строгого офисного костюма-тройки и пистолета системы «парабеллум» для военизированных подразделений. Чересчур бледный для живого человека младший брат, как-то по-звериному выглядевший со своим диковатым взглядом никогда не пытавшегося привыкнуть к прелестям социального общения существа.

 _Не рассказывай маме, что я, как дурак, полез в пекло с полупустой обоймой_.

 _Не рассказывай маме, что я, как дурак, побежал тебя спасать без намёка на бронежилет_.

Доктор Уотсон несколько секунд смотрел на них, и вдруг начал хохотать. 

— Совпадение генотипа, — прокомментировал Майкрофт, изучающе глядя на Шерлока.

— Периодически оно должно проявляться, — поддержал Шерлок, щурясь на Майкрофта.

«Идиот», — с аномальной для каждого из них нежностью подумали оба.  
И оба не сказали это вслух.  
Это можно было считать абсолютом взаимопонимания в их случае.


End file.
